


Our story

by sandychick92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy moments - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash, Inspired by Real Events, Love, No Smut, No happy ending so far but that might change, Post-Break Up, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandychick92/pseuds/sandychick92
Summary: Of the whole story:Journey of an improbable relationship that has beautiful moments but ultimately ends. I might keep the real life ending or might decide to change it, haven't decided yet.Of the chapter:Alex sees Kara's pain and it breaks her heart. She tries to help and comfort her in the only way she knows how.





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Reading ff from supercorp has really helped me get over someone so I just want to tell someone our story and get it off my chest you know? Plus, personality wise I’m like Kara and she is very much like Lena.
> 
> This is my very first fic ever and I don’t know if anyone will ever even read it but..here it goes. I hope writing it will be as therapeutic as I think. 
> 
> Enjoy! Oh… and btw, I have a blog where I post like random thoughts that go through my head about daily life and such so...in case you wanna read them here’s the link. I get very philosophical sometimes, I like to talk about deep and real stuff so you have been warned https://thoughtsofarebelheart.blogspot.com/

“Ugh, I’m sick of it!”, Kara yells as she pushes her plate away from her and looks to the window with an annoyed expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?”, a concerned - but guessing what this is about - Alex asks.

_Oh nothing, just that I can’t stop thinking about her that’s all. I can’t stop seeing here everywhere or being reminded of her by EVERYTHING_. “Nothing… I’m fine….”, says Kara while briefly turning to Alex before looking out the window again.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and she was sitting at her favorite café with her favorite sister – the only one she has really – and she just can’t bring herself to stop feeling angry or annoyed. It has been FOUR months! FOUR! (well, 17 weeks to be exact) since she had seen HER.

17 weeks since she had last seen her or spoken to her and she still thinks about her every single day. Every single thing still reminds her of her, even when the situation or conversation has NOTHING to do with her, she still comes to her mind or se brings her up. She had literally put 7,778 km of distance between them and it hadn’t helped at all.

_Is this how it’s supposed to be? I see so many people get over someone in a matter of weeks - days even in some cases (something I will never understand) – so why can’t I? Guess it’s true what they say: “No matter how far you run, you can’t run away from the memories”._

She stares out the window in silence for a couple more minutes until Alex finally speaks. “You need to move on Kara, it’s been 4 months since you last saw her or even spoke to her. From what you’ve told me, I think she has made it very clear that she does not want to talk to you again. I think you just need to accept that.”

“You think I don’t KNOW that?”, Kara snorts with a pained and annoyed expression on her face. “It’s just… it’s not easy you know? I mean, you know me, you know what I’ve been through. You better than anyone knows how much I’ve worked to not be _so_ emotional all the time, to not take everything so personal, and for the most part I’ve succeeded. I don’t really let anyone get close enough to me to actually be able to hurt me. It might not be the ideal solution but it...works. It allows me to be with someone without messing everything up with too emotions.”, Kara says without looking into Alex’s eyes.

“Look honey, I know but… you screwed up. It’s as simple as that. To you what you did might not be unforgivable but to her it is and unfortunately, that’s the only opinion that matters.”, Alex says while looking at Kara with sympathy in her eyes and grabbing her hand to give it a little squeeze to try and provide a little comfort.

“Psst, I know.”, says Kara as she removes her hand angrily from under Alex’s. “I know I should let her go and get over it but I just...I...can’t. I’m also pissed at her you know? I know I screwed up and everything but she also treated me badly a lot of the times. The difference is, I ALWAYS forgave her, ALWAYS. I always stayed and tried to talk to her, to explain to her that the way she was acting was hurting me but the MOMENT I screw up, she can’t forgive me? I mean, what is that?”, says Kara while puffing and staring out the window.

Alex sighs and places her forehead on top of her hand on the table. “Ayayayay I _know_ but… what do you want to do about it?”, says Alex while rolling her eyes a bit exasperated. She has had this conversation with her sister tenths of times since things ended with Lena.

The day they ended, Kara told her about how she had gone to the bench near the lake at her school and cried there for about an hour while listening to P!nk’s new album “Hurts 2B human” (_talk about being a masochist_). She said that place always brought her peace, made her feel calm. She had needed that at the moment because she hadn’t wanted anyone to see her crying, no one was supposed to know what was going on between them since Lena still hadn’t really accepted herself – that had taken a toll on Kara even if she didn’t want to accept it – plus, she _really_ didn’t want to hear her friends saying “told you so” since they had all warned her multiple times that Lena didn’t know what she wanted and that she could just be playing with her, liking the attention she received and not necessarily Kara or maybe just using her for when she felt lonely.

Even after she left, she had heard almost every single detail from what had happened between them from Kara, _multiple times_, because if you think being in another continent was going to stop Kara from pouring her heart out to her sister – and any other friend willing to listen for that matter – when it had just been broken, well, you’d be wrong.

She knew her sister was hurting, she could see it and that in itself broke her heart. Despite hearing_ every single_ detail of what had happened between them, the truth is, even she didn’t quite understand what had gone wrong. I mean, sure, Kara had screwed up royally if we’re being honest but still… from what Kara told her, things had seemed to be going well, not great, but well until they…weren’t. At least as well as you could expect things to go with someone who was 5 years younger than her, who was Russian, and still could not really accept herself but hey, who is she to judge right? She had only just discovered – ok, more like accepted – that she was gay herself so she sure as hell wasn’t about to judge someone who comes from such a totalitarian regime that is completely against gay people for not accepting their sexuality.

She knew her sister wanted answers, she had always been like that. She always wants to know _why_ something happens. ALWAYS. It’s unnerving and annoying really but she understands it’s not really her fault. She had been groomed to become a scientist in Krypton and that’s what scientists _do_, they ask _why_. She should know, she spent many years as a scientist before becoming a kick-ass agent so she definitely tried to cut her sister some slack in that department.

She knew her sister needed validation, she needed someone to tell her that she hadn’t imagined it all. That while sure, she IS a very emotional person, she hadn’t made it all up in her mind or like Lena said “You’ve made this idea in your head of what this is and it isn’t...it’s not healthy.” She knew _that_ was the phrase that really broke her sister because everyone always tells her something similar, that it’s her who thinks things are more than what they really are and although Kara guesses that can sometimes be true, she felt like in this particular case, she had been led on by Lena. So.. she does the _only_ thing she thinks might help her sister at the moment…

“Kara… do you want to talk about it?”, Alex asks. Her sister seems to get over this whole thing a little bit more every time she tells someone their story so she could definitely try that right now. What is one more time of listening to a story you’ve heard tenths of times right? If it’s going to help her sister feel better, you can bet she’ll do it gladly.

After seeing a few tears run down Kara’s cheeks, she turns to Alex with more in her eyes and says “I just don’t understand what happened...” while she finally breaks down and starts crying, like she has done so many times in the past 4 months.


	2. Who is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to post. I just hadn't wanted to write until it had an ending and well... now it does. I'm sorry to say it's not a happy one (at least until now) but it is one filled with love and caring for each other. I know when we read fics we want happy ones to run away from all the shitty stuff in our lives but I hope that you will still give this story a shot, I promise you it's a beautiful one. 
> 
> Since we have 8 weeks until we finish classes and probably never see each other again, I want to finish this before so I can give it to her so you can expect this to be done by the end of March. I don't know how many chapters it will have but it seems they will be somewhat short. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one ;)

“I’m sure you must be sick of hearing me talk about her by now...”, says a grimacing Kara to her sister.

Alex can’t help but smile to her sister. So selfless as always, ready to help anyone whenever they need it but refusing to ask for help when she needs it. She reaches for her hand and says “Not at all Kara. I’m your sister and I will always be here for you when you need it, you know that.”

Kara shyly smiles at her and very softly says thank you while gently placing her hand on top of hers.

Kara looks out the window at a couple laughing and holding hands. _Ugh_ thinks Kara. “I hate looking at people in love when I’m feeling so miserable”. Alex snorts at her sister’s comment, “I know what you mean. I felt the same way when Maggie and I broke up. I was such a hater”. Kara’s lips pull up slightly at the corner of her mouth.

Kara starts smiling without looking at her sister. “I remember the first time I saw her like it was yesterday you know? Well... the first time I only remember seeing her and thinking to myself - _Oh wow, she’s absolutely gorgeous. _It was the day we arrived at the school’s student residence. I only got to see her face from afar but I just felt...something…you know? Usually I can remember exactly hat a person was wearing the first time I see them when I get this feeling but for some reason I can’t with her, not really anyway. I jut remember thinking I HAD to find out who she was and wanting to get close to her.”

Kara starts laughing suddenly and Alex looks at her with curiosity on her face. “I’m sorry, I’m just embarrassed. It’s just…” Kara looks at Alex from the corner of her eyes and smiles as she says “It’s just that well… I spent the next THREE weeks trying to find out who she was. Every new person I would meet I would casually tell them I had seen this girl when we had arrived but hadn’t seen her since and thought she was probably not in our program. Turns out finding out who someone is when you don’t know anyone, you don’t see her again, AND she is not on your program is not as easy as it sounds. Besides, I didn’t want to seem overly eager about her and have people start suspecting I like girls. I mean, you know I’ve accepted myself by now but I’m still shy about new people knowing because I don’t know what their stance is on that subject. Anyway…” Kara excitedly turns to Alex and starts gesturing with her hands while a spark appears in her eyes and she breaks into a wide smile.

“The second time I saw her Alex… OH.MY.GOD. I swear to god it was a like a movie scene. I just remember everything so clearly. I was playing foosball with an Italian girl from my program named Carina when I looked up and saw her crossing the hall. It was like time just… stopped, literally. Everything was moving in slow motion. I can remember exactly how the sun was falling on her hair and face, how she was looking at the floor and then looked straight ahead. I don’t think she even noticed us but I was in a trance Alex, literally. I just couldn’t take my eyes away from her. She completely took my breath away in that moment, and still does every time I see her. I never get used to how beautiful she is regardless of how many times we see each other, you know? I remember she was wearing black boots, blue jeans, black shirt and black coat - she looked _hot_. After staring for a few seconds, my brain started working again I asked Carina as casually as I could if she knew who she was. She told me her name was Lena, that she lived on her floor and that she thought she was Russian but that she kept mostly to herself. I have to admit that from the moment she told me her name I loved it, for some reason I thought it sounded very sexy. I remember when she told me she was Russian I thought - _Oh crap, well I guess I have no chance then. There’s no way anything can ever happen if she’s Russian._ So I was determined to at least become her friend and have her somehow in my life. But that was the moment I knew I was screwed Alex. I felt so strongly I knew this was something special, I knew this was different. With her I seem to have a lot of movie-scene moments but this was the very first one.”


End file.
